Still Going Strong
by Charleygyrl
Summary: CrissColfer goes ice skating in New York...what could possibly go wrong? CrissColfer ONE SHOT Rated M only for swearing Please R&R!


A/N: CrissColfer one shot because why the hell not? :P Enjoy.

Warnings: Swearing...mentions of sexual relations of our flawless boys in bed...

Still Going Strong

Darren giggled adorably at his boyfriend, who trying to ice skate, maintaining his balance, but to no avail.

"I can _hear you, _Dare...it's...it's n-not-woah!...not _funny!_" Chris grumbled, arms failing at his sides, and his legs wobbling to stay upright and _not _fall on his ass.

They spent that Saturday, in New York, ice skating as a way to just be themselves together. Hopefully, with _no _paparazzi around.

Yeah, right.

They were prepared; they _always had to be. _Because it _never _fails. Paparazzi are _always _around...

Darren blushed, bowing his head, eyes narrowed to his own pair of ice skates, and held in another giggle as Chris kept mumbling _woahwoahwoahs _and _ohmygodimgonnadie _every so often. _He's so adorable. I love him so much..._Darren thought, as he watched his other half trying to perfect his skating. Darren loved the way Chris's cheeks turned red when he was cold, the way his perfectly coiffed hair fell in its own way around his pale, angelic complexion...Chris was _absolutely _graceful. They've been together ever since they both realized they had the _chemistry _when they were filming Glee as Kurt and Blaine. There was no denying that they indeed, had, the _same _chemistry _off set_, as well. They complete each other.

Chris huffed in annoyance as he watched the others around him, ranging from young excited kids to couples in love skating. "Dare..."

Darren skated closer towards his boyfriend, in case he fell, which is likely, but he won't tell Chris that. "Yes, baby?"

"D-Don't _yes baby _me...p-please...help..." Chris asked, worry present in his tone.

"Ok...hold on..." Darren took his Iphone out, and proceeded to record.

Chris's head snapped up. "W-What...?" He asked nervously.

"Hey Chris whatcha doin'?" Darren asked cheerfully.

Chris retorted, "What does it _look_ like I'm doing?"

"Struggling?" Dare said honestly, as he kept the camera on a pissed off Chris Colfer.

Chris stopped. "Fuck you." He tried to whirl around, and somewhat did ok. At least he didn't fall and bust his ass...

Darren turned the camera on himself. "Hey! Language, Christopher! That was a really bad word, little guy. Your papa lacks a mouth filter." He smiled widely into the camera.

"Uh, huh, so does your Daddy when we're in bed." Chris said, biting his lip as Darren once again turned the camera back to Chris's flushed face.

Darren's hazel eyes widened. "Screw this, I'm making a new one."

Chris burst out laughing as Dare pocketed his phone. Chris skated closer to Darren, successfully wrapping an arm around Darren's waist, pulling him into his side. "So...you really _do _want kids then? Like when we're older, and God forbid, _ready?_"

Darren smiled, as they started to glide swiftly over the cold ice, the sounds of screaming kids enjoying themselves, too. "Yeah, man. I love kids. And kids _especially _with _you _is like...the best thing _ever_. It's gonna be totally awesome man!"

Chris rolled his big blue eyes. "You _did not _just quote A Harry Potter reference..."

"Actually, I did..." Darren laughed, and they made their way towards the benches to take a break. Chris decided to stay next to Dare, on the ice, practicing his moves.

"Hey! Dare! Take a picture!" Chris laughed, as he brought both of his arms out as if to say _tada! here I am! _

Darren got on the ice, actually laid down, (because he's a goober) and took his Iphone out, snapping the picture of his beautiful boyfriend. "They'll _never _see this picture...it's forever saved on my phone, for our eyes only."

Chris blushed and helped Darren up carefully, and they both sat down, cuddling closer together.

Yeah. Personal space my ass. What's _that_ again? Psssh.

Chris hummed contently as he felt Darren nuzzling his face into Chris's pale flesh of his neck. He felt Darren smile. "I love you, Dare."

"Mmmm, I love you, too, Colfer. Thanks for making my day better." He replied sincerely.

Chris wrapped an arm around Dare's waist, and the both of them enjoyed the rest of the day, happy to be together.

What Darren _didn't _know was _somehow _that picture of them was sent to Joey, Darren's best friend...

xxxC&amp;Dxxx

"D-Dare, come here...o-oh no...oh my g-god...look..." Chris stuttered in shock, holding his phone out to show Darren that their photo was now on Twitter, and had caused a riot.

** Kurt_Blaine0216 Did you SEE this picture guys?! **[ ]

** KlainCCe OMG! I KNEW it! #CrissColfer is on! ***heart eyes emoji*

** Avidlywriting ...We knew this already guys...***wink face*

** KlaineFan01 Wow! They're so adorable together! #CrissColfer #StillGoingStrong **

** annaeriicsson IS THIS REAL LIFE?! #CrissColfer ASDFGHJKL **

** colferxcriss FEEEEEEELS GUYS, FEEEEEEELS ***crying eyes emoji*

And as Darren _flopped _on the couch next to a flabbergasted Chris Colfer, he sighed. "Well, they know _now, _babe."

Chris gulped. "Y-Yepp. Looks that way..."

"I'm gonna _kill _Joey..." Darren mumbled.

Well, shit. THIS was fun to write LMAO X)

Review? :3

-Marianne :P


End file.
